Answers from the Heart
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: Miguel/Kai, Arttrade fic:: Married for ten years, Kai Lavalier is coerced into filling out a Love and Romance Questionnaire about his relationship with his husband. Things become difficult and distracting when Miguel joins him, adding his own comments.


**Title:** Answers from the Heart  
**Summary:** Married for ten years, Kai Lavalier is coerced into filling out a Love and Romance Questionnaire about his relationship with his husband. Things become difficult and distracting when Miguel hovers behind him, adding his own comments.  
**Pairings:** Miguel/Kai  
**Warnings:** Yaoi, future fic, fluff.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own Beyblade.

Hey there! This is for Sola-Bola (Aka, I-Luv-Moony on DeviantArt) as part of an art trade :3 Looking forward to seeing what you can come up with, Moony! –_glomps_- I think I might only do art-trades now as it would only be fair, right?

**Bold** – means questions from the questionnaire.  
_Italics_ – mean Kai's answer to the question.  
Ages: Kai is 32 and Miguel is 34 years of age.

With that over with, please enjoy reading my latest oneshot!

* * *

Checking his emails first thing in the morning is now a habit for Kai, having learnt that many of his fellow Beyblade enthusiast enjoyed staying up all night, chatting away on their computer and sending him useless junk in the form of those 'pass this one forward to a certain number of friends or you will receive back luck for the rest of time' emails.

And he's proud to say that he has never forward one of those stupid emails and his luck is only getting better.

One email in particular catches his attention, one from none other than Hilary, who seemed to have sent it first thing this morning as well.

The Love and Romance Questionnaire.

Kai cannot help but roll his eyes at the heading of his email; well at least she isn't tip-toeing around the issue. He knows what this email is actually about and it's not one of those internet questionnaires people use to waste some spare time. With a sigh, he clicks on it and scans the short note at the top.

A significantly large part of his inner self questions why he is even looking at this survey let alone contemplating actually filling it out; he hates talking about himself in any shape or form.

However, he quickly reasons with himself as this is a favour for an old friend of his. Hilary, now a young woman, is a published journalist and is currently working on a project about strong and passionate relationships formed between to unlikely individuals who had to overcome extreme odds to be together and have been ever since.

Yes, she wishes to interview him about his relationship with Miguel.

Quickly scanning the questions in front of him, Kai realizes that Hilary must have picked these questions out for the sole purpose of him filling it out. And he could never deny the young female, she was, after all, his and Miguel's biggest supporter and would viscously attack anyone through her writings who dare say a word against the two of them.

Using the media to get a point across is a very powerful tool and Kai is glad to have such a loyal insider on his side.

It's hard to believe that over sixteen years have passed since that time Kai nearly died facing against Brooklyn in the BEGA Justice Five League. So much has happened; one of the most significant is his marriage to the still very handsome and sexy Miguel Lavalier.

Kai, in turn, has taken up Miguel's last name as his own. Kai Lavalier has a nice ring to it and it also helps him move on from the trails and hardships the name Hiwatari seemed to bring to him.

A pair of hands suddenly appears on Kai's shoulders, fingers of expert grace immediately searching and soothing out any tension in his shoulders. A purr escapes Kai's lips as he leans into the touch, letting his head roll back to gaze up into a pair of mesmerizing bright blue eyes.

"Morning," Kai purrs with a sincere expression on his face as one of his hands moves up to grasps Miguel's hand to nuzzle it against his cheek. He just knew Miguel wouldn't be long out of bed as he can't leave his husband to sleep in unless he's there as well; the two of them unable to sleep properly without the other in their arms.

A smile appears on Miguel's lips and he leans forward to kiss Kai's forehead affectionately. "Morning."

Their mornings are always like this and yet they still relish in the devotion and love they hold for each other. Just being in each other's presence is all the contentment they need.

"A Love Questionnaire?" Miguel says as the corners of his mouth twitches into an amusing smile and he removes his hands from Kai's shoulders to lean against the desk, looking down at the computer screen of Kai's computer. "You're actually filling it out?"

Kai shrugs carelessly, his cheek flushing lightly. "It's a favour for Hilary. Gotta keep the girl in the media happy, you know?"

Miguel laughs warmly and looks over at the questions, his eyebrow arching slightly at a few of them.

"Well, in that case," he says as he gently takes Kai by the crook of his arm and pulls him to his feet, only so he can steal his high-back computer chair and pulls Kai comfortably back down into his lap. "I'll give you a hand."

Kai gives a one shoulder shrug and settles himself into Miguel's lap, still loving the way his strong arms feel around his body. It's enough to make him want to purr again.

**What is Your Husband's name?**

"My real name, Kai," Miguel teases lightly. "No pet names."

"You don't wish for me to tell the world that you get turned on whenever I call you Adonis?" Kai immediately teases back, nuzzling his cheek against his.

Yeah, he calls Miguel Adonis; it's a sexy little pet name he has for his blonde-haired Spaniard, one he only calls him in private as he doesn't want anyone else to know as they would surely tease them about it.

The name Adonis means handsome, and to Kai, that's what Miguel is in every way.

Miguel slips his finger under Kai's chin and kisses his lips softly, a loving warmth shimmering in his eyes. "Only if you put the name Alanze in there as well," he adds as he grants him a cheeky grin.

Since Kai calls him Adonis, Miguel calls him Alanze, which means Miracle in Spanish. Kai doesn't think of himself as a miracle, but to Miguel he is. Miguel tells him every day that he is his greatest miracle; he wouldn't be the man he is today without him.

And Kai feels the same towards Miguel. Had it not been for the blonde's unconditional love and gentle understanding, Kai doesn't even want to think about where he might be today if he hadn't come into his life and turn it completely upside-down.

Probably dead in a ditch somewhere, most likely.

Shaking away that thought, Kai simply types in the words _Miguel Lavalier_ and carries onto the next question.

**How Long Have You Been Together?**

Kai doesn't need to take time to think about this question, the times and dates of how long he has been with Miguel are always fresh in his mind.

_Well, we met when I was 16 and Miguel was 18,_ Kai types in his answer, his fingers effortlessly gliding over the keyboard. _We dated for about six years before Miguel asked me to marry him on our sixth year anniversary._

Kai pauses in his typing for just a brief second as he lets a smile appear on his lips as memories of that night begin to replay in his mind. They were on vacation together, just the two of them, in Italy where they supposedly stumbled across a bridge known to the locals as the Bridge or Love as it had padlocks with words of endearment engraved upon them from lovers all over the world, signalling that they are forever locked together in love.

It was a very sweet gesture and Kai immediately thought about getting a lock for Miguel and himself, but it seemed that Miguel beat him to it. He pulled out a padlock of his own and placed it on the bridge, defiantly throwing the key into the waters below. He then motioned Kai over to look at it, a somewhat mischievous grin on his lips.

And on that padlock were the words 'Miguel and Kai forever' on one side and on the other side had the words 'Will you marry me' engraved on it. It took Kai a moment to register the words and he promptly hugged the life out of his boyfriend, well fiancé actually, while telling him, yes, he will marry him.

Miguel then presented him with a ring, but it took Kai a few minutes to even look at it as he was too busy kissing the blonde passionately to realize that he even had a ring for him.

_I, of course, said yes and we were married six months later. We've been married for just on ten years, celebrated our tenth year anniversary just last week if you must now. So, in total, we've been together 16 years, 6 months and 1 week._

"Are you going to put the hours and minutes as well?" Miguel chuckles as he reads over Kai's answer.

Kai merely shoots him a look of mild amusement before turning to read the next question.

**Are You in Love Right Now?**

Miguel chuckles softly yet again while Kai scoffs at the ridiculousness of the question.

_Of course I'm in love with my husband,_ Kai types quickly into his laptop, still shaking his head at the question._ I wouldn't be married to him for so many years if I wasn't._

"I think Hilary just wanted to hear you say that," Miguel says as he rests his chin on Kai's shoulder, his eyes peering at the laptop.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Kai murmurs when he recalls how Hilary seems to go all giggly and dreamy whenever she overhears the two of them swap loving words to one another.

Gwad, she's such a Yaoi fangirl.

**Is Your Husband Your First Love?**

_Yes, Miguel is the first person I fell in love with,_ Kai confesses, knowing that this answer will undoubtedly make Hilary swoon with glee. _And he's the only one I can imagine ever being by my side._

It's all true, too. Miguel was the first person Kai ever developed a crush on and the first person he ever dated. It took him about a week of trying to avoid the blonde to realize that he liked him way more than he had ever liked anyone before and it wasn't until Miguel suddenly hugged him did it dawn on him that he wants to be with Miguel for the rest of his life.

"Hmm, you were my first love as well," Miguel whispers into his ear, his breath ghosting down his neck and causing a shiver of delight to race down Kai's spine.

And thanks to a not-so-gentle push from Ray (ok, it was an accidental shove that caused Kai to literally land in Miguel's lap, their faces mere inches away from each other where Miguel hugged him in surprise), Kai's now happily living out his dream.

**Have You Ever Written A Love Letter?**

Kai thinks for a moment; he supposes those secret letters they had to send to each other through email and snail-mail when they were on opposites sides of the planet are considered love letters.

When they first got together they weren't sure how their teammates would react to them, so decided to be safe and keep their quickly growing passionate and loving relationship under wraps. Not only keeping their union a secret from their teammates, but members from the public and media as well.

"How do you think we should answer that one?" Miguel queries, he too, thinking about the times they had to keep their heartbreak to themselves at not being able to see and be with each other while their teams were separated.

"Truthfully, I guess," Kai says as he places his fingers on the keyboard, taking a moment to think to himself.

_Yes, we both wrote letters to each other when we were in a just starting out stage of our relationship. Letters and emails were the only things that kept me sane when our teams were force to separate for training and charity matches._

"Good answer," Miguel says as they look down at the next question.

**Do You remember Your First Kiss?**

Of course Kai remembers his first kiss with Miguel; it was his first kiss ever!

Their first kiss transpired pretty much on the same day they started dating. While the teams were in Japan, celebrating the end of BEGA and Boris, with what else but a huge party.

Never being one for such loud gatherings but forced to go anyway, Kai mainly hid in the shadows, opting to go for a walk outside to get some fresh air. He thought he went alone, but Miguel followed him, also wanting some fresh air. The air, however, turned a little too fresh and it started raining, so instead of returning to the party soaking wet, Miguel led Kai back to his hotel room which was near-by, offering Kai a quick shower to get warm and a set of dry clothes that were too big for him.

And then they spent a good few hours just chatting away, talking about everything and yet nothing at the same time. But the conversations came to an abrupt halt when Kai got a cramp in his leg and had to stand up rather quickly.

Due to his still healing injuries he sustained from his battle against Brooklyn, Kai ended up stumbling and fell into Miguel's lap once again. He struggled to regain his balance, his hand resting against Miguel's chest as he pushed away, trying to sit up. He can still remember the feel of Miguel's skin, taut and warm under his palm. Suddenly, Miguel's fingers wrapped around the back of Kai's neck, holding him securely as he slowly pulled him closer towards him and kissed him on the lips. His tongue teased the corners of Kai's mouth, and then slipped inside searching and tasting with a boldness that left Kai's heart pounding.

And his heart still pulsates in his chest whenever Miguel kisses him.

A gentle poke on his cheek quickly brings Kai back to reality and he finds himself staring in those same blue eyes he fell for all those years ago.

"Are you going to answer the question?" Miguel asks him, a knowing grin playing across his lips as he knows Kai is remembering the first time they kissed.

"I'm just thinking on how I should answer it," Kai says as he doesn't want to go into story mode and tell the world his first ever kiss. "I might skip it for now."

**Are You A Good Kisser?**

Kai reads the question and then turns his attention to Miguel, who seems to be finding a little bit too much amusement out of this entire thing.

"Well?" Kai drawls as he arches an eyebrow.

"I think you're the best," Miguel says as he kisses his cheek. "But then again, I'm rather bias as I've never kissed anyone but you."

A smile immediately makes its way onto Kai's lips as Miguel nuzzles his cheek with his own, extremely happy with that answer and turns his attention back to the laptop.

_Miguel seems to think so,_ he types in.

**Have you Ever Kissed in the Rain?**

The answer to that one is fairly simple; _Yes, we have indeed kissed in the rain. Several times, actually._

The first time was when Kai was visiting Miguel and his family in Spain, having had enough of waiting for him to return to him in Japan. It was during summer and had decided to take a walk along the beach when a sudden shower seemed to appear out of nowhere and thoroughly soaked the two of them.

However, Miguel refused to let a summer shower dampen things and instead of leading Kai someplace where they could wait until the rain stopped, he pulled him into his arms and kissed him sensually on the lips.

Of course, just like every other time Miguel kissed him, Kai fell into his arms and returned the passionate display with as much love as he was receiving.

Miguel never lets an opportunity to kiss him at the most random times slip by.

**Kissed In a Movie Theatre?**

Hmm, that's a random question.

"We've also made love in an empty theatre, remember?" Miguel laughs, poking Kai on his lightly tinted cheek in a sign of affection once again.

"She does not need to know that," Kai quickly replies, his blush darkening a shade when he remembers that, yes, they did make out rather passionately in an empty theatre.

They were still dating secretly at the time and had snuck away from their teammates to catch a movie late one night, however neither of them actually saw the movie as they were too busy ravishing each other senseless in the back row. The memory of Miguel running his fingers up and down his back as he sat on his lap, kissing passionately and clothes quickly being shed in the darkness of the theatre still cause a shiver of delight to cascade down his spine.

Thinking carefully, Kai opts for the safe method of simply replying with; _Yes, and who hasn't kissed their date while they were at the movies together?_

And carries onto the next question, trying to ignore the way Miguel is laughing at him again.

**Longest Relationship Before Meeting Your Husband?**

_I've never dated anyone before meeting Miguel,_ Kai answers, hoping that maybe the fanbrats will leave him and Miguel alone now that they realize that he had made it publicly known that he never, ever had a girlfriend, so in turn, doesn't have an _**ex**_-girlfriend!

If one more girl with face paint whose name is Kia or Phoenix appears in the media, claiming to be an ex of his, he's turning homicidal.

"Easy Kai," Miguel says as he wraps an arm tighter around Kai's waist, sensing his thoughts of a particular irritating manner. "No one believes them, anyway. They know they're all liars."

Kai immediately relaxes and releases a sigh as he momentarily sinks back against Miguel, letting his head nuzzle under Miguel's chin. He loves pressing himself into Miguel's broad chest and losing himself in his strong arms as his presence always seems to make the stress and tension of a day gone wrong disappear and seem insignificant.

"I know," he says as Miguel begins to run a soothing hand down his bare thigh, coming to a rest on his knee, a soft purr escaping his lips. "But they still irritate the hell out of me."

**Sweetest Thing You've Ever Gotten From Your Husband?**

_You mean other than my three gorgeous children and the gold band on my ring finger? _Kai types in, his eyes trailing down to the said gold ring on his finger and then over to a picture frame that holds the photo of himself with Miguel wrapping an arm around his shoulders and three very beautiful children standing in front of them.

Three energetic and happy smiling faces filled the picture, causing Kai to feel a sense of warmth and fondness in his heart. The oldest of the three is Angelo, age nine; blonde hair like his father and ruby red eyes like his papa. The youngest are the twins Yuki and Yoshi, both aged 7. Yuki has stormy gray hair while his brother sports midnight blue, the both of them possessing the same sparkling blue eyes as their father.

They are the three of the best children he could ask for and who would have thought that Bio-Volt, of all organizations out there, gave him the ability to give birth? The breeding experiment was meant to keep the Abbey and the solders within pure so they could reach world domination.

Instead, it gave Kai the ability to have a family of his own; one that Voltaire took away from him when he was six years old.

"That's a hard question," Kai murmurs under his breath, not sure on how to answer that one as he had received many wonderful gifts from his soulmate. "I'll come back to this one later as well."

**Do You Believe in Love at First Sight?**

A mischievous grin graces Kai's lips as his fingers skit across the keyboard with ease. _I didn't until I saw Miguel._

"You're going to make her pass out from squealing too much," Miguel laughs, his tone light with affectionate teasing as he reads the answer.

Again, Kai simply shrugs, not really caring anymore what people will think of him or his relationship with Miguel. He was well and truly over that phase now. "Well, she asked, didn't she?"

The entertainment in Miguel's eyes quickly disperses into a lustful gaze and he begins to gently rub Kai's bare thigh with his large hand again, trailing his fingers tantalizingly over his skin.

"This brings back memories, doesn't it?" he says with an incredibly husky and sexy voice, the one that always sets Kai's heart pounding in his chest with anticipation.

"Yes, it does," Kai replies as he shifts in his lap, sitting so he his legs on either side of Miguel's, his hands resting on his chest as Miguel's move to linger on the delicate curl of his butt.

"Why don't we send the kids over to spend the day with their uncles, put this survey away for now and re-enact a few of those memories?" Miguel suggests as he brushes his lips against Kai's, earning himself a light gasp of passion from the still feisty and exotic enigma.

"I think I know which ones you're talking about," Kai purrs as his husband begins kissing the sensitive skin of his neck, nipping and biting at the delicate flesh. He leans forward to take Miguel's earlobe with his teeth, tugging on it a little as presses their bodies closer together.

"Ok."

* * *

Whoo! Is it me, or are my oneshots getting longer? Oh well, whatever works. I hope you like it, dah-ling!

Please review.


End file.
